A New Beginning
by movingtoanotherlazybunnbunnac
Summary: After the events of SA2, Shadow is now stuck in a world where creatures attack innocent people and the one to stop them? The one and only Sailormoon! Sequel to Those Blue E Y E S. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!
1. Six Months

**I hope you all enjoy this! I don't know how long I'm going to make this, depends on you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been 6 months since Shadow met Usagi, and had been living with her. He met all her friends, even discovered that she was a soldier of love and justice-Sailormoon! And to Shadow's surprise, he opened up just a little more.

The sky was a beautiful shade of purple, orange, and yellow. The sun had begun setting, but stars could already be seen in the sky. Shadow can be seen sitting on large rocks watching the sun set as hi new…_friends_…? Finished playing in the beach water. Makoto and Ami giggled as they dried most of the ocean's water from their body. "I guess this is goodbye, for today!" Ami spoke with a warm smile. Makoto nodded in agreement and wrapped her towel around her waist.

"C'mon Ami, I'll walk you home." The two waved and cast a gaze to Shadow, who was still starring at the sunset with his usual trade mark expression. Both girls gave a small giggle and smiled before walking away. Minako scooped up her albino guardian, Artemis, into her wet arms and gave a rather gleeful smile. "That means we should be leaving too!" The blonde said in a cheerful tone, the albino cat just gave a lazy 'meow'. "See ya' later!" She giggled while exiting the beach. This only left Rei, Usagi, and Shadow.

The hedgehog had been thinking a lot lately. Maybe he missed the ones he saved from the falling ARK; he couldn't possibly be homesick…

"Oh, Shadooow~!" A perky familiar voice sang, while hands were placed on his shoulders and pulling him backwards so he met the gaze of the one who called him. Of course, his eyes met a giggling Usagi. "I'm ready to go home now!"

The dark hedgehog was confused. What was up with her? He had gotten used to the blonde teen's bubbly personality, but this…this was a new breed of cheery.

However, Shadow simply nodded and proceeded to take Usagi home, along with Rei.

"Oh, I'm so physked that you're spending the night Rei!" Rei smiled and turned her attention to her hyper friend "Same here! It's been forever since I took time off from the shrine."

Their conversation carried on for some time now, Shadow was still in deep thought. "Are you excited too, Shadow? This'll be your first sleepover!" Usagi squealed in excitement.

"I wouldn't say excited…" Shadow replied in his usual dark tone, once he broke away from his thoughts. The two girls giggled. "Seems like it was yesterday…" Rei reminisced. She was the first to know about Shadow.

**-Flashback-**

"Tsukino, Usagi, you open this door right now!" Rei demanded from outside of Usagi's room door. "You've been acting so strange all month, fess up, what are you hiding?" Anyone could read this meatball head like a book, especially Rei, and all they've been through, she definitely knew she was hiding something. The way her friend would space out in the middle of a conversation, she'd hardly accept sweets, and she'd always return home SUPER early. Hell, she even showed up late when a Youma was spotted. Rei had just about enough of this.

"Well…?" She questioned in a, now, calmer tone. Usagi have a sigh, she had no choice, and she knew how stubborn Rei was. "Ok, I'll let you in." Shadow heard everything, they'd been arguing for at LEAST an hour. The crimson splashed hedgehog sat in the window sill, eyes closed, arms lightly folded. Though, he wasn't bothered by the fact that she tried keeping him a secret. But he did find this amusing, the blonde tried to keep him hidden, but now the 'secret' was about to be out, and it had only been a month.

Usagi finally began to unlock her door, before she could even turn the knob; Rei had already pushed the door open and let herself in. The girl's purple eyes had widened, she was surprised at what she saw.

"W-What is it?" She questioned while scanning the hedgehog's features, feeling a bit of uneasiness enter her body. Usagi simply smiled as she sat next to Shadow in the window sill, placing her hands on his shoulders. His eyes eased open, at first focusing on Usagi, then turning his crimson orbs to Rei.

The secret pyro senshi stared into his eyes, but could feel some sort of warmth from them, causing her uneasy feeling to vanish. "Shadow, this is Rei. Rei, this is Shadow the hedgehog!"

**Well how's it sound so far? **

**Please R&R ^^**


	2. What I Needed To Hear

Usagi gave a concerned sigh. "Hey, Rei…About Shadow. I'm a little worried about him." She said as she entered her rather large bathtub. Rei was leaned against the tub's edge. "Yea, I am too. He seems a bit down, do you think he misses his friends?" She asked as she turned over to her friend, whom was now splashing water on to her face.

"Well I would ask (splash) but what if I hit a sensitive spot and he becomes angry?" Rei's purple hues lowered in disappointment, but soon lit up with hope. "Shadow's an understanding guy, I'm sure he'll understand. For now let's not pry." The same spark that lit up in Rei's eyes contagiously filled Usagi's. The meatball head giggled. "Right! Oh, there's something on your face!"

"Hm?" Rei blinked in confusion. "Whe-?" The poor girl couldn't finish because of her best friend splashing a large portion of water on her face, causing her hair to get wet; which she tried so hard to keep dry. "Damnit Usagi!" She shouted loudly.

Crimson eyes were shut and yet again, an ebony body was posted on the young heroine's window sill. It was assumed that it's his favorite spot and his sleeping spot for the night.

So much was on the hedgehog's mind that it was almost overbearing. What was his problem? Was it because he _actually_ opened up to someone else? Maybe that was it, she may look like Maria, but there was no way she could _EVER_ replace her. And he knew that…They both knew that.

A sneaky blonde had crept into her room, and there he was, in his usual spot. She tiptoed behind the crimson splashed hedgehog and snaked her arms around his chest, so she could play with his fluff. The hedgehog gave a mild flinch as he felt another's touch, his eyes popped open as he looked over his shoulder. "Hehe, I'm surprised you didn't sense me coming! My ninja skills are getting better!" Shadow gave an amused, yet small smirk as his eyes closed to in a relaxed state. "Sooo, whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked as her fingers intertwined with his fluff.

"Your attitude."

"Huh? What about it?"

"It's…more energetic, it kind of worries me. I'm not sure if it's good for you." Shadow joked in his low dark tone with a hint of sarcasm embedded into it.

The said 'more energetic' girl's cheeks puffed up as she pouted. "What? Whaddya mean not good for me? I'm perfectly fine!" She released her hold on the dark one and sat on her bed with her arms folded; her pouting tantrum still going on.

"If you must know, it's because my birthday is in a few days!" She stuck her tongue out.

Birthday…Shadow sighed as flashes of Maria's 12th? No, 14th birthday had passed. She was growing older, and didn't really need any presents. As long as her grandfather and Shadow were there, that's all she really needed after all.

Usagi's expressions had softened. "Um, Shadow?" She called to interrupt his thoughts, only for their whole moment to be interrupted by Rei entering the scene.

"Thanks for getting my hair wet. It took forever to dry!" The secret pyro heroine complained.

"Hehehe, oh c'mon, get over it!" The blonde giggled.

Time had passed that night and it was already 1 in the morning. Rei yawned and stretched her right arm in the air; Usagi was already passed out on the floor, snoring as if she were working all night.

"How could someone that protects the universe, be so child like?" Shadow wondered aloud.

Rei couldn't help but laugh; she once asked herself the same question, once upon a time. "She may be clumsy and a crybaby, but she always comes through when we need her in the moat desperate of times. That's how I know she'll be there 'till the very end."

The last part of Rei's speech echoed into the hedgehog's mind for the moment. He thought of his blue counterpart AND himself. They were completely opposite one despised the other while the other only wanted to help. In a way, they were like Usagi and Rei. The blue blur and the secret senshi were very similar, both were carefree, easy for most people to love, and there in the most desperate times.

While Rei and Shadow, they're serious, they were a lone for so long, and they both had lost loved ones.

"But you know, it's not like she, or the rest of us have a choice. It was fate's…Destiny. We all have our own problems, but this is our purpose, and in between that and destiny, we could finally abandon those problems and fears and find comfort in each other. And maybe one day, Shadow, yours will do the same."

The crimson splashed hedgehog felt as if his heart had was as light as a feather. Maybe _that's_ what he wanted. Or maybe it was all he wanted to _hear_.

Regardless, it made him feel a whole lot better. His lips curved into an upward smile. "Thank you, Rei. I really needed that."

She nodded as she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Hehe, anytime!"


End file.
